


When The Day Breaks

by SneezeRogers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad, hamilton needs to sleep, john laurens blushing is a thing, m/m - Freeform, night before the battle, tent kisses, the gay trio minus lafayette, writing like he's running out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezeRogers/pseuds/SneezeRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in which Alexander writes too much, Laurens just wants to go to bed, and endless teasing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic i wrote based off a post by https://atomicspaghetti.tumblr.com 's short laurens/hamilton song! This is my first time writing lams so go easy on me! Leave comments on what you think and how well I characterized my smol sons

Laurens stepped into the tent he and Hamilton had been sharing for the length of the trek so far, letting the flap fall shut behind him. “Alexander?” He asked somewhat hesitantly as he saw the dark haired man leaned over the desk as he did so often, his features illuminated in the yellow glow of the oil lamp. The man gave a noise of acknowledgement, continuing to write almost feverishly. Walking up behind him, Laurens gripped the back of the chair, leaning over his shoulder to read what he had been writing.  
“How many revolutions do you have to write? You’ll go gray soon enough if you don’t relax,” He chided gently, not meaning to disrupt if this was truly an important document.

Hamilton laughed, nodding as he wrote, “Yes; I’m willing to bet on that.” Continuing to write, the dark haired man ran a hand over his face in fatigue, thankful for the dim lamplight hiding his pallid face.

John raised an eyebrow, pulling over a chair from the expanse of their tent, sitting beside the man, discarding his coat, now damp with snow. “You really should come to bed; it’s not healthy for you to be doing this every night, especially with the position Washington has you in now,” He leaned down, trying to get the attention of his tent-mate, huffing with frustration as he ignored his pleads. “It’s a wonder that you haven’t collapsed from the stress of doing this all on your own, you know,” Laurens muttered, near his wits end.

Alexander cracked a slight smile as he continued to write, “Well I’ve got you don’t I?” The man glanced up in entertainment, greeted by the flustered face of one John Laurens.

“But will that be enough?” The taller man retorted, quickly overcoming his surprise. “Even titans in their prime need sleep. It’s late and you’ll catch sick if you keep this up--”

“ _John_ ,” he was cut short by Alexander setting his quill down, looking over at him with a fraction of a smile. “I appreciate your concern; and if I am to die with tomorrow’s battle, know that it will be with a full heart,” He said, letting out a breath and standing to shut the tent’s opening. John sat in his place, a somewhat stunned look on his face as Alexander took out the tie that had been holding his hair back, walking back to his side. “History’s eyes are averted, Laurens-- these words will exist for yours and mine knowing only, and when the day breaks, these words will vanish with the darkness.” Alexander sat back in his seat facing Laurens, a somewhat smug expression residing on his face.

“At least we will know we never grew apart, then,” John said somewhat eagerly, leaning forwards in his seat. Alexander nodded, standing and extending his arm to the other.

“Now, John, won’t you come to bed?” The dark haired man taunted, his words obviously meant as a jab at the officer.

“How many times did I have to say it?” Laurens muttered despite the dull glint in his eyes. Alexander arched a brow, looking up at the other, now standing to his full height.

“You haven’t said it once!”

Laurens made a noise of impatience, his eyes rolling. “I thought I was being obvious enough,” he retorted, his cheeks betraying them with their light flush.

Hamilton laughed, keeping his voice down due to the late hour. “My Dearest Laurens, you are like a young boy with his crush,” the man said in humor, stepping away to slip off his shoes. A noise of dismay came from over Alexander’s shoulder, the other man seeming to find difficulty in coming up with a response. Sitting on his bed, Hamilton looked over to his tent-mate, his eyes missing their jesting quality as he realized despite his teasing, this very well could be his last peaceful night. “Laurens, come lay your head at my table,” He beckoned, knowing full well what he was implying and what kind of trouble he could get in if this was discovered. With a gentle laugh, Alexander smoothed out the sheets beside him, “Use those jellied legs if you can,” He said, toying with the man’s current state of bashfulness.

Getting over himself, John crossed the tent to sit on the bed beside the same man he had just been trying to get to bed himself. He sat with a huff, his side pressed almost flush to the other’s. “You mock me,” he said under his breath.

Alexander smiled fondly, letting his arm fall to hang around the officer’s shoulders. “Out of love, Laurens, you know that.”

“You reject me, Alexander-- I know _that_.” Laurens huffed, trying to shrug off Alexander with no avail.

“You still haven’t said it yet,” Alexander mused, pulling John a bit closer and meeting his eyes. Without needing to say anymore, the gap between them closed with the means of a chaste kiss, the two suddenly forgetting the cold in their tent and only knowing the warmth of each other.  
Pulling back after a moment that seemed to last infinitely long but all too short at the same time, Alexander looked at the man in front of him, at a loss of words for once.

John leaned his forehead against the other’s letting his eyes shut.  
“If history won’t tell our story, then they’re only for us, and will have vanished when the day breaks.”


End file.
